1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that can hold and interact with a toner storage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, as shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/014713 A1, there is proposed a toner storage container which reciprocates a pump portion in association with rotational operation of the toner storage container and discharges toner from a discharge port.
However, a user sometimes carelessly rotates a bottle as the toner storage container with his/her hand in such a state that the bottle is set at a set position. A developing device is then replenished with toner from the bottle, and this causes variation of toner concentration in a development device. Particularly, in a case of a configuration of directly replenishing the development device from the bottle, the problem becomes significant.